La Bataille Finale
by Andromeda Sulpicia
Summary: Lors de la Bataille Finale, Hermione se retrouve face à un homme... OS


- Expelliarmus !

La baguette d'Hermione vola quelques mètres plus loin. Après s'être mordu la lèvre de sa mégarde, elle regarda son adversaire droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci se dressait de toute sa hauteur, juste en face d'elle, fier et victorieux d'avoir enfin put coincer la charmante Sang-de-Bourbe Miss-Je-Sais-Tout Granger.

Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant ce qui sembla une éternité, l'un de plus en plus enragé, l'autre de plus en plus déçue. Finalement, Hermione bougea. Elle passa sa main sous sa robe, lentement. L'autre ne réagit pas, attendant de voir la surprise que la jeune femme lui réservait, ou lui laissant une seconde chance, pour une raison obscure.

La main réapparut, tenant fermement un objet moldu.

L'homme rigola, éclata même de rire.

- Tu ne compte tout de même pas à m'avoir avec ça !

- Peut-être que si, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Tu n'y arrivera pas, Hermione. Pas comme ça.

Oh comme elle voulait lui retirer ce sourire sarcastique à ce moment. Il la narguait, sans aucun doute conscient de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle en avait envie de vomir. Cet homme qu'elle avait aimé plus que tout au monde l'avait trahie. Sans scrupules.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû. Jamais.

- Tu sais pourtant qui je suis, non ? Tu aurais très bien pu éviter de te faire avoir, telle que je te connais. Croyais-tu sincèrement que j'avais changé de camps ?

Hermione resta silencieuse. Ses larmes risquaient de couler à tout moment.

Elle brandit son bras, et...

- Protego !

PAN !

La balle traversa aisément le bouclier magique, heurta le sorcier et s'incrusta dans sa chair, juste en dessous du cœur. L'homme s'effondra au sol. Puis sa tête bascula sur le côté.

Hermione resta immobile. Le revolver glissa doucement de sa main, et tomba lui aussi dans la boue.

Elle n'avait pas voulu. C'était celui qu'elle aimait, et elle l'avait tué malgré tout. Il était mort. De sa main. A présent, Hermione aurait tout donné pour échanger leurs places. Elle par terre, lui debout et vivant. Tout...

- Hermione, attention ! Lui cria une voix qui la sortit de son état. Harry.

La bataille finale n'était pas terminée. Hermione se jeta au sol pour éviter un rayon vert, puis se releva et récupéra sa baguette.

- Expelliarmus ! Stupéfix !

* * *

Le dernier mangemort tomba. Le soleil se levait, rouge et flamboyant, comme la terre qu'ils écrasaient de leurs pieds et genoux.

Finie. Enfin Voldemort n'était plus. Enfin le monde et l'Angleterre étaient en paix.

Hermione marchait parmi les cadavres et les blessés des deux camps. Après Lui, elle n'avait plus tuer une seule fois.

Soudain elle le vit. Seul, toujours au même endroit reculé. Elle marcha à sa rencontre, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à courir et s'effondrer à genoux près de son corps.

En pleurant, elle redressa sa tête et murmura son prénom.

- Drago... Drago, je t'en pris, regarde moi ! Ouvre les yeux, s'il-te-plait ! Drago !

Elle tata, chercha son pouls. Seulement à son poignet, elle sentit un battement faible, très faible.

Elle releva brusquement la tête vers son visage, espérant encore. Et rencontra ses doux yeux noirs sur elle.

- Drago...

Il toussa violemment, et un filet de sang glissa entre ses lèvres. Les larmes d'Hermione reparurent.

- Drago, reste avec moi. On va te soigner... Tu vivra et on pourra vivre heureux...

- Hermione... Tu ne peut pas me pardonner éternellement, tu sais, répondit-il dans un murmure.

Et puis, je suis déjà heureux... Du moins, je l'ai été. Sais-tu pourquoi je suis resté vers le Lord ?

Hermione secoua la tête en sanglotant. Drago saisit une de ses mèches au passage et la regarda comme s'il tenait le Graal, ou les cheveux d'une déesse. Sa déesse. Car il n'avait pas renié ses sentiments. Juste caché...

- Parce que ainsi tu serait restée en vie quoiqu'il arrive.

- Non... Non, non, non, non, non ! Drago !

Elle avait compris. Il s'était sacrifié pour elle, n'avait jamais piétiner son amour pour lui.

Si l'Ordre gagnait, elle vivait. Si Voldemort gagnait, elle serait restée avec lui, même en tant qu'esclave. Elle serait restée vivante.

Drago la regardait. Il savait qu'il allait mourir, mais il ne voulait pas que ce soit en la regardant pleurer. Surtout pour lui.

- Arrête de te comporter comme une espèce de Poufsouffle pleurnicheuse...

Hermione cessa alors, mais ses lèvres tremblaient toujours autant. Il sourit.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

Il n'avait jamais put lui rendre la pareil par les mots. Alors il puisa ses dernières forces, saisit la main de sa belle, et embrassa sa paume de sa bouche rougie de sang. Et il y laissa cette trace avant de glisser vers l'inconnu.

* * *

Hermione fut retrouvée quelques heures plus tard, endormie et épuisée, la tête sur la poitrine d'un des plus grand mangemort, ennemi n°1 après Voldemort.

Il avait voulu qu'elle vive, alors elle vivra. Pour lui.

**____________________________**

Hello, nouveau public (ou pas) !

Ceci n'est pas la version originale du texte, n'étant pas vraiment tournée vers le Draymione

Je voulais faire une surprise à une amie, qui l'est, elle...

Dites toujours ce que vous en avez pensé !

( Pour la version O, c'est un SS/HG,

10ème chap de _Moment of life_, par moi ! )

=)

Bonne fin de journée !


End file.
